Sex with Gerard Way
by carnalcarnation
Summary: Lainey finally got tickets to their show. With dirty thoughts filling her head, she asks to go backstage.


Lainey had been waiting for this moment all her life. Buying these tickets to see My Chemical Romance's last show and getting a backstage pass was like a dream come true! She was going to meet the man she had fantasized about almost every night since she was thirteen. His bright red hair flopped back and forth as she watched him from beyond the row of body guards. She wanted to see him before the show, when he'd be less sweaty and more picture ready.

"Can I help you?" asks the one body guard.

Lainey flashes her pass at him and he nods. He lets her pass and she finds herself making a B-line to Gerard Way. Despite him being married and having a child, she wanted to rip his black skinny jeans off right there. It's not like anything would ever happen between them two, but her thoughts kept running wild. She adjusted her black dress before working up the courage to say hi.

"Excuse me?" her voice comes out quiet.

Gerard turns and faces her. His smile is genuine and sweet. She bites her lip as her eyes get lost in his hazel beauties.

"Hey," he eyes her pass hanging around her neck. "Thanks for coming out to the show."

"I wouldn't miss this chance for the world," she hugs him suddenly, but he hugs back. "You have changed my life in so many ways."

One of those ways was becoming addicted to erotic fiction of him, but he didn't need to know that. He checked his phone after letting the hug end. Gerard invited Lainey to hang out on the couch with him before the other guys show up. They make small talk until her eyes land on his crotch. Her face becomes bright red when she realizes that he is getting an erection. The skinny jeans do not lie.

"Are you okay, Gerard?" she asks looking away to his face.

He looks at his phone. "Lyn-Z just sent me a picture," he swallows a lump in his throat and his cheeks start to match his hair. "I will be right back."

Lainey watches his ass as he walks to the bathroom. If she had a penis, she'd be sporting a nice hard on. She glanced at her phone and starts to calculate how long they have to hang out until the show starts. Only a half hour! She looks to the bathroom. The image of Gerard jacking himself off begins to make her wet. It's now or never. As her feet move towards the bathroom, her mind starts to flood with thoughts of what could happen.

He could call the cops and have her arrested for something like this right? Invasion of privacy? Oh goodness. Lainey's hand turns the knob quickly and she throws herself inside. She quickly slams the door behind her and locks it. Gerard turns around quickly with his cock in his hand. Her eyes grow wide at the thought of actually doing this. He stammers and blushes.

"What…are-are you doing?" he asks trying to cover himself up.

"I'm not sure…" she says honestly. "I didn't think I'd get this far."

Gerard's eyes become clouded as he steps towards her still with covering himself. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I won't tell a soul."

Suddenly, his hands are on her arms pulling her closer to him. He slams his lips on hers and Lainey almost faints. Is this really happening? He pushes her against the door and begins to unzip her dress from the back. Lainey moans into his mouth which causes him to moan back. He slips her dress down to the floor and he stays kneeling in front of her. His fingers slide up her legs and hook into her panties. He slides them down to meet her dress. Lainey can feel herself dripping from being so turned on.

"I like it when a woman can talk dirty to me," he says in a super low voice.

Lainey had never even kissed a man until just now. Talking dirty might take a while to get good at, but she didn't want to let him down. "Okay."

His lips kiss the inside of her hips. Lainey begins to shake as she feels his tongue sliding up and down her skin.

"Lick me higher," she says unsure of herself.

"You can do better than that," he smirks up at her.

"Kiss my pussy," she says more confidently.

He smiles as he puts a finger on her lips. Lainey whimpers softly. Gerard puts another finger on her other lip and spreads them apart. She watches in awe as he places his tongue in her pussy. The feeling is so much better than her own fingers. His tongue darts around not wasting any time. Lainey cries out and runs her hands through his hair.

"Get your tongue in there," she whimpers.

He spreads her pussy further with his fingers and inserts one while still licking around her cunt. She orgasms, but Gerard doesn't stop there. He licks her clit causing her to yelp. She can feel him smiling in her pussy at her sounds. Lainey remembers something she once read online.

"Suck my clit."

Gerard nods and does exactly that. Lainey cums instantly and yells out his name. He keeps nibbling and sucking on her tiny nub. Her legs wobble, but he holds her steady. Finally, after another orgasm, he stands up and brings her to the toilet. He sits her on it and drops his pants and underwear. Lainey looks up at him and back to his cock.

"I haven't done this before."

"That's okay," he smiles. "Just do what you want."

Lainey grabbed it gently and began to stroke it like she had seen in porn videos. It was rough so she spit on her hand and tried again. This time her hand slid nicely back and forth. She leaned in and kissed the head of his cock. Lainey felt herself getting wet again. She lifted his dick up and kissed his balls. Gerard moaned and took his shirt off.

"Enough foreplay. I have to get off."

Lainey mentally sighed. She had no idea what she was doing. He stood her up and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back sucking on his tongue. He unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. His eyes landed on her tits and a devilish grin appeared on his face. He grabbed one of her breasts and put the nipple right in his mouth. Lainey squealed at the feeling.

"I thought you said enough foreplay?"

He stopped sucking and pinched her nipple. Lainey sighed and closed her eyes tightly. He then set her up on the sink and stood between her legs. She could feel his cock pressing against her hip. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. His kisses moved from her lips to her neck. Lainey moaned until she felt something touch her pussy.

"Are you ready?"

Lainey nodded like a bobble head and blushed. "Put your big cock in me."

She saw his penis twitch at her words. He laughed under his breath and slowly moved his hips to hers. The head pushed past her lips and she threw her head back. He stopped and waited. She looked at him and realized he was waiting for her to talk dirty again.

"Push it in me," she said.

He slipped more of his cock into her pussy, but again stopped.

"Fuck me, Gee."

That was it. He pushed all the way in and Lainey screamed out. He waited again, but this time to let her get used to the size. After a couple seconds, Lainey nodded at him to continue. Gerard pulled his dick out and then slammed it back into her. She wrapped her legs around him as he continued to thrust in and out of her tight pussy. He sucked on her nipple and pinched the other as his cock pushed back and forth inside her.

"Harder!" she yelled.

His hips slammed hers to the point where she knew there would be bruises tomorrow. His teeth scraped her nipple sending her over the edge. She orgasmed hard on his cock, but he kept humping her like a wild animal.

"Fuck me! Yes, yes, yes!" she found herself getting hotter at her own words.

Gerard pushed her legs off him as he carried her to the ground, still keeping his hard cock inside her. He straddled her one leg and put the other on his shoulder. He hugged her leg to his chest and continued to thrust into her. Lainey's body shook with another orgasm. He then pulled out and flipped her on all fours. He mounted her and shoved his cock back into her pussy fucking her doggie style. He moaned and grunted. Lainey cried out as she orgasmed again.

"Fuck me faster!"

His dick pushed in and out faster and faster. His hands grabbed her ass and slapped it hard. Lainey winced in pleasure and pain. He suddenly, pulled out again and flipped her so she was sitting up. He stood and shoved his dick in her mouth. Lainey instinctively sucked hard, and felt warm liquid filling her mouth.

"That was the best sex I've had in a long time." He says after they both get dressed.

Before he walked out of the bathroom, Lainey grabbed his hand. "Can I get a picture with you?"

"Anything for you, love." He said.

The picture came out pretty nice, despite the both of them being sweaty.


End file.
